


Welcome to the Family

by heterophobix



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, bts, namjin - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mafia, yoonmin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobix/pseuds/heterophobix
Summary: Hätte Yoongi gewusst was ihn in dieser Familie erwartet, wäre er wohlmöglich nie dort eingezogen. Denn in diesem Haushalt erfährt er mehr über sich selbst, als er je hätte erträumen können.





	1. Chapter 1

Was man nicht alles auf sich nimmt, um erfolgreich zu werden..

Schon seit 3 Stunden sitze ich im Zug in Richtung Seoul, wo mich eine komplett fremde Familie erwartet. Da die Studiengebühren für Songwriting unglaublich teuer sind, kann ich mir keine eigene Wohnung leisten. Sondern nur ein Zimmer in einem Familienhaus.

Zuvor lebte ich immer alleine. Ich bevorzuge es um ehrlich zu sein auch. Doch ich kann meinen Traum nicht verwirklichen, wenn ich bloß in meinem Heimatdorf bleibe und meinen Eltern das Geld aus den Taschen ziehe. Wobei ich das nicht wirklich mit Absicht mache. Ich hatte auch einige Mini-Jobs bei Bäckern oder verschiedenen Cafés in der Nähe. Doch das hielt nie lange, da ich es hasse rumkommandiert zu werden. Schon wenn ich daran denke, wie die mich als Aushilfskraft behandelt haben, kocht es in mir.

Das hier soll ein Neuanfang werden. Wobei ich immer noch Zweifel, ob es das richtige für mich ist, mit vielen und vor allem Fremden unter einem Dach zu leben. Was anderes bleibt mir aber leider nicht übrig.

Ein Paar Dinge weiß ich schon über diese Leute,die mir netterweise günstig ein Zimmer vermieten.

Familie Kim besteht aus 2 Elternteile und 2 Söhnen. Die Söhne sollten ungefähr in meinem Alter sein, da sie laut dem Vater, auf der selben Uni wie ich studieren. So kenne ich schon zwei Leute, die mir wohlmöglich die Universität zeigen werden. Zudem hatte ich schon beim ersten Telefonat mit Namjoon gemerkt, dass er sehr gehoben spricht. Was das zu bedeuten hat, weiß ich jetzt noch nicht.

Konzentriert lese ich die SMS zwischen mir und diesen VaterNamjoon durch und suche nach der Adresse. In Seoul regnet es heftig, sodass ich kaum etwas auf den Schildern erkennen konnte. Kurzerhand entschließe ich mich, mein restliches Daten Volumen zu opfern um mit Google Maps zum Ziel zu finden.

Schließlich stehe ich klitschnass vor dem Gebäude mit der Hausnummer 187. Mein Pony klebte an meiner Stirn und Behinderte meine Sicht. Doch dann entdecke ich endlich die Klingel. Noch einmal atme ich tief durch und setzte mein Fake Lächeln auf, welches ich die ganze Fahrt hierhin geübt hatte. Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.

Ein schlanker Mann öffnet mir lächelnd die riesige Tür. Schon der erste Blick in das Heim der Kims verrät, dass sie sehr wohlhabend sind. Der Typ steht immer noch mit diesem blöden grinsen vor mir.

„Eh..Hallo?", unterbreche ich das schweigende angrinsen. Der Kerl im Anzug verbeugt sich förmlich und tritt ein Stück zur Seite.

Verwirrt über diese Situation warte ich einige Sekunden, bis ich dann schließlich mein neues Zuhause betrete.

Direkt über mir hängt ein wahnsinniger Kronleuchter der das ganze Foyer erhellt. Die Decken waren ungewöhnlich hoch und ich komme mir wie in einem Schloss vor. Altertümliche Zeichnungen und Statuen schmückten die hohen Wände. Alles war Gold verziert und harmonierte zusammen. Jeder Fleck dieses Eingangs lässt mich unendlich klein fühlen.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine große Hand auf meiner Schulter. Sofort schließe ich mein Mund und drehe mich um.

Erneut steht ein Mann in einem Anzug vor mir und lächelt mich an. Er reicht mir seine große Hand und ich ergreife schweigend diese. „Du musst Min Yoongi sein, habe ich Recht??" Ich nicke schüchtern. „Ich bin Kim Namjoon. Willkommen in der Familie."

Der große Mann lässt meine kalte Hand los und schaut auf mich hinab. „Deine Kleider sind ja ganz durchnässt!" ,sagt er besorgt. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sich auf dem Teppich ein großer nasser Fleck gebildet hat. Noch immer tropfe ich und schaue beschämt zu Boden. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Unser Butler Hoseok wird sich schon darum kümmern. Folge mir, ich zeige dir das Badezimmer." Der Typ, der mir die Tür aufgemacht hatte, nimmt mir mein Gepäck schweigend ab.

Und so folge ich ihn. Zuerst besteigen wir die breite, mit Teppich ausgerichtete Treppe. Schon wieder bemerke ich, wir mir die Kinnlade runter fällt, als ich die vielen Türen entdecke im Gang entdecke. Sie sind alle geschlossen und man hört nichts in diesem Haus, außer unsere Schritte. Ich wundere mich, wo wohl die anderen der reichen Familie sind.

Namjoon bleibt vor einer der vielen Türen stehen. „Hier ist dein Badezimmer. Du musst es dir mit meinen Söhnen teilen. Frag sie am besten bei Gelegenheit wie du dich einrichten darfst. Sie sind manchmal nämlich etwas Pingelig."

Na super... also sind die zwei so arrogante Snobs oder was?

„Komm einfach runter wenn du fertig bist. Ich bitte Hoseok die Tür deines Zimmers offen zu lassen, sodass du es findest." Ich bedanke mich kurz und verschwinde im Badezimmer. Wie zu erwarten war auch das riesig und prachtvoll geschmückt. Es wimmelt nur so von Kosmetik . Dennoch hängen hier erstaunlicher Weise einige Fotos der Familie.

Es scheinen mir nach privaten Urlaubs Fotos der Kims zu handeln.

Es ist merkwürdig Namjoon so ausgelassen und freizügig zu sehen. Bis jetzt war er nur extrem förmlich zu mir. Trotzdem schien er ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein.

Ein weiteres eingerahmtes Foto zeigt ihn mit einem jungen Kerl. Das könnte vermutlich einer seiner Söhne sein, mit den ich mir das Bad teile.

Im Raum gibt es eine riesige, frei stehende Badewanne in der Mitte. Auf dem Rand der Badewanne sind Kerzen angebracht, die anscheinend schon oft benutzt wurden.

Sehr ungewöhnlich für mich sind auch die zwei Waschbecken. Wahrscheinlich haben die Brüder sich die Becken untereinander aufgeteilt. Doch an welchen soll ich mich jetzt frisch machen?

Überfordert blicke ich zum einen, und dann wieder zum anderen. Sie waren unterschiedlich eingerichtet. So sprach mich das eine mehr an und ich machte mich dort zurecht.

Ich schaute im Spiegel und erkenne, dass ich echt fertig aussehe. Gehöre ich hier wirklich hin?

Generell waren hier um das Waschbecken niedliche Dekorationen angebracht. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die Fotos um den Spiegel herum.

Ich betrachtete den Jungen auf den Fotos und muss einfach anfangen zu lächeln. 

Er sieht wirklich süß aus. Ich frage mich, wie er so ist. Der Junge ist zwar sehr hübsch, aber macht auf den Bildern keinerlei arroganten Eindruck, wie ich es vermutet hätte.

Schließlich verlasse ich das Badezimmer und suche die offen stehende Tür.

Zum Glück war sie nicht weit vom Badezimmer entfernt. Gespannt betrete ich mein neues Reich. Meine Koffer stehen ordentlich neben dem überaus groß und gemütlich aussehenden Bett. Dort liegen auch ein Haufen Handtücher in verschiedensten Größen sortiert.

Das Zimmer ist etwas schlichter eingerichtet als der Rest des Hauses, was mir auch sehr entgegen kommt. Denn so viel Pomp finde ich um ehrlich zu sein schon wieder zu kitschig. Ich räume meine Kleidung in den leer geräumten Kleiderschrank ein und befreite mich endlich aus meiner nassen Kleidung.

Wann werde ich wohl den Rest der Familie kennen lernen, den ich bis jetzt bloß auf Fotos gesehen habe?

Ich zog mir einen weiten Frauen Hoodie und eine schwarze Jogginghose an. Schließlich soll ich mich hier ja wohlfühlen. Und von den 2 Schnöseln im Anzug lass ich mich keines falls einschüchtern.

Noch immer weiß ich garnicht, wie die Familie zu so einem enormen Reichtum kam. Oder was Namjoon überhaupt beruflich macht. Normalerweise hätte mich das auch nicht interessiert. Aber bevor ich das Haus betrat, wusste ich auch nicht wie reich dieser Typ ist. Oder vielleicht ist es auch seine Frau die für das Vermögen sorgte. Wie soll ich das jetzt auch wissen können. Schließlich habe ich bis jetzt bloß den Butler und Namjoon kennen gelernt.

Noch einmal blicke ich in dem Spiegel des hölzernen Kleiderschrankes und wuschelte mir nochmal durch meine noch nassen Haare.

Ich kann mich noch gut an den Weg erinnern: nach der Treppe rechts, an allen geschlossenen Türen vorbei.

Und schon stehe ich vor der Treppe unter dem gigantischen Kronleuchter. Sowas habe ich bis jetzt wirklich nur in Filmen gesehen. Oder gar Märchen.

Ich höre Geräusche die anscheinend aus der Küche stammen. Diese Folge ich und stehe tatsächlich in einer hoch modernen Küche. Und die Geräusche kamen von einer Frau, die gerade etwas zubereitet. Sie bemerkt meine Anwesenheit nicht. „Hi.", fange ich an und hoffe diesmal auf eine Antwort. „Oh, hey!"

Die Frau dreht sich elegant um und betrachtet mich schmunzelnd. „Sind sie Mrs. Kim?" frage ich unsicher. Sie schaut mich verblüfft an, als hätte ich gerade einen schlechten Witz gemacht. Dann bricht sie in Gelächter aus. Sie hört garnicht mehr auf zu lachen, was mich so langsam anfängt aufzuregen..

„Omo..nein süßer", beginnt sie schließlich immernoch mit einem Lachen zu antworten. „Ich bin Chaerin, die Köchin für Familie Kim."

Noch eine Angestellte? „Und du musst der junge Mann sein, der das Zimmer gemietet hat oder?" -„nee weißt. Ich bin neu eingestellt als Deko." ich verdrehe die Augen, da sie schon wieder in Gelächter ausbricht. Die geht mir jetzt schon auf den Keks..

Plötzlich steht ein anderer Typ auch in der Küche. „Und wer bist du? Auch ein Bediensteter?", frage ich genervt und wollte die Küche gerade wieder verlassen. „Nein. Ich bin Kim Taehyung."

 

fuck...stimmt...dass er der Kerl von den Fotos im Bad.."E-Entschuldigung Mr. Kim." ich verbeuge mich peinlich berührt und hoffe, dass er das nicht allzu böse nimmt. „Für dich, immernoch: Sir.", sagte er mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. Und seine tiefe Stimme lässt ihn noch strenger wirken. Ihn muss ich wohl vollkommen aus dem Weg gehen. 

„Yah Tae! Jetzt ärger den Armen nicht noch mehr. Sein erster Tag hier war glaube ich schon unangenehm genug.", mischt sich schließlich Chaerin ein und schlägt ihn auf den Hinterkopf. Dieser lacht amüsiert und nimmt mich wie aus dem nichts in dem Arm. „Sorry kleiner. Kannst mich gerne Tae nennen. Dein Name war Yoongi, richtig?" er löst sich von mir und lächelt mich freundlich an. Ich nicke bloß. „schön dich kennen zu lernen." er wuschelt durch meine Haare und verwand dann auch endlich wieder. Das sind aber alles Witzbolde hier...kann ja noch spaßig werden. Schon jetzt würde ich am liebsten wieder umkehren. Doch das Essen der Köchin scheint bald fertig zu sein. Denn dieser Butler beginnt Geschirr in einen anderen Raum zu tragen. Ich folge ihn und lande im Esszimmer. Als ich noch bei meinen Eltern lebte, waren Küche, Ess- , und Wohnzimmer alles in ein. Und wir hatten auf keinen Fall so eine riesige Tafel. Es standen mindestens 10 Stühle am Tisch. Gibt es etwa noch mehr Angestellte oder so?

Ich suchte mir einen Platz aus und wartete ab.

Nach einigen Minuten war der Tisch schließlich Gedeckt.

Dennoch sitze ich hier immer noch alleine. Da meine letzte Mahlzeit und einzige Heute ein Sandwich im Zug war, habe ich Mächtigen Hunger und hoffe, dass das Essen bald fertig ist. Obwohl ich noch von dem Reichtum ziemlich eingeschüchtert bin, will ich mich keinesfalls verstellen. Für das Essen hier muss ich nichtmal bezahlen. Namjoon meinte als wir den Vertrag am Telefon besprachen, dass eine Person mehr oder weniger nichts ausmachen würde und es ihn sogar freuen würde, wenn ich mit ihnen esse. Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, hier zu sein. Und auch auf meine Mutter, die die Anzeige für das freie Zimmer hier im Internet fand. So langsam vermisse ich sie schon..

Doch ein himmlisches Lachen bring mich zurück in die Realität.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Doch als ich mich umschaue, entdecke ich niemanden. Habe ich mir das etwa nur eingebildet? Ich stütze meinen Kopf und betrachte das glänzende Besteck vor mir.   
Meine Gedanken beginnen wieder abzuschweifen... der ganze Ort hier erscheint mir so surreal. Ich meine dieses Gebäude, mitten in Seoul. So etwas habe ich noch nie Außerhalb Filme oder Museen gesehen. Und wieso hab ausgerechnet ich die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, hier wohnen zu dürfen? Es wundert mich aber auch, ob ich mich hier wohlfühlen kann. Keine Frage, alles hier was ich bis jetzt gesehen hab ist wunderschön. Sogar die Familie und Angestellte könnten aus einem Modemagazin entsprungen sein. Und jetzt wohnen sie in einem Märchenhaften Schloss und-  
Schon wieder wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Doch dieses Mal saß der Schuldige fast direkt neben mir.

Meine Augen weiten sich. Zum einen habe ich garnicht gemerkt, wie er gekommen oder sich hingesetzt hat. Zum anderen...sieht er verdammt gut aus.   
An den besonderen Kleidungsstil der Familie Kim habe ich mich schon etwas gewöhnt, aber dieser Typ sprengt alle mir Bekannten Normen. Ich kann nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren. Er sieht einfach so gut aus. Ob ich nicht doch Träume?   
Als Namjoon mit einem anderen Mann den Saal betritt, richte ich mein Blick auf diese. Denn Namjoon hält den anderen an der Hüfte fest und drückt ihn näher an sich. Der andere fängt an zu kichern. Ich verziehe das Gesicht.   
Diese plötzliche Lockerheit in Namjoons Gesicht und Intimität zu diesen schwarz haarigen Typen verwundert mich sehr. Was ist mit seiner Frau? Betrügt er etwa die Mutter seiner Kinder mit diesen Typen?   
Eigentlich geht es mich ja auch nichts an. Mein Blick richtet sich wieder auf den gut aussehenden Mann neben mir. Doch dieser starrt mich ebenso an und beißt sich auf seine vollen Lippen. Das wird mich irgendwann bestimmt noch umbringen. Als der Mann meinen Blick bemerkte, schaut er reflexartig in die andere Ecke des Raumes. Obwohl er sich wegdrehte, kann ich sehr gut erkennen wie sich seine Wangen rot färben. Bis jetzt haben wir zwar noch kein Wort geredet, aber seine süße aber zur gleich attraktive Ausstrahlung fesselt mich.   
Dann räuspert sich Namjoon, der sich mit diesen merkwürdigen Kerl mir gegenüber setzte. Sofort eilt Hoseok etwas unbeholfen mit einer Weinflasche und schüttet uns allen ein. Denn mittlerweile sitzen Namjoon, dieser andere Typ der ausseht als hätte er eine Botoxlippe, der eine sehr lustige Sohn namens Taehyung und die unverschämt gut aussehende Person neben mir.   
Nachdem jeder Wein in sein Glas hat, erhebt sich der Vater der Familie und folglich auch der Rest. Ich ziehe einfach mit und tue das, was  die anderen machen.   
„Ich möchte gerne ein Trost auf unser neues Familienmitglied sprechen." Alle Augen richten sich perplex auf mich, was mich irgendwie beunruhigt. Ich merke förmlich wie sie meine Kleidung und bestimmt auch Aussehen verurteilen. Hier rein passen tue ich doch eh nicht. Das weiß ich. Trotzdem zwinge ich mich erneut zu einem Lächeln, welches von Botoxlippe erwidert wird. Was gibt es da so dumm zu grinsen...  
„Wir alle hoffen, dass du dich bei uns wohl fühlst und hier dein neues Zuhause findest. Auf dich, Min Yoongi" Namjoon beendet seinen Trost und alle nehmen einen Schluck vom Rotwein. Ich muss stark unterdrücken, mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Wein mochte ich nämlich noch nie. Und das perfekte Augenpaar, welches jeder meiner Bewegungen genau verfolgt, macht das alles nicht leichter. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Familie Kim anscheinend auf Make-up steht. Doch an ihnen sieht es sehr professionell und sogar gut aus. Vorallem betont es die schönen Augen meines Sitznachbarn.   
„Willkommen Yoongi. Also..ich hoffe ich darf dich so nennen..", übernimmt Botoxlippe das Wort. Ich nicke etwas genervt von diesen unnötigen Formalitäten. „Ich konnte dich mir noch garnicht vorstellen. Mein Name ist Kim 

Hat er gerade Kim gesagt? Betrügt Namjoon seine Frau mit seinem Bruder oder was? „Und ich bin die Mutter hier im Haushalt.", sagt er stolz mit einem übertriebenen Lächeln. Verwirrt öffnet sich mein Mund. Doch mehr als „ähhm.." kann ich in diesen Moment nicht raus bringen. Noch mehr Fragen und Vermutungen schwirren in meinen Kopf. Wieso muss diese Familie auch so verdammt kompliziert sein. Der Schönling neben mir lacht amüsiert darüber. Und da war es wieder. Dieses unvergleichliche Lachen. Auch Tae beginnt zu lachen. Im Vergleich hört man deutlich den Unterschied zwischen den Stimmlagen der beiden Brüder. „Jimin! Taehyung!" ermahnt Namjoon die beiden. Jimin ist also sein Name...das sollte ich mir vielleicht besser merken..

Nachdem Namjoon seine Söhne zum schweigen brachte, sagte auch kein anderer mehr was. Das machte das Essen sehr unangenehm, obwohl Chaerin große Leistung vollbracht hat. So eine leckere Ente habe ich noch nie zuvor gegessen. Zwischendurch bemerkte ich Jimins Lächeln von der Seite, wenn ich mich mal wieder ungeschickt anstellte. Denn vor Nervosität und Unbehagen habe ich ein bisschen Wein auf mein Pulli verschüttet und bin fast an einem Salatblatt erstickt. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach davon gelaufen und hätte nie wieder an das Haus und dessen Bewohner denken müssen.   
Schließlich sind alle mit den Essen fertig und der Butler räumt den Tisch sorgfältig ab. Immer noch waren keine anderen Geräusche zu hören als die Laute die vom Geschirr ausgehen.   
„Kookie kommt später vorbei.", sagt Tae auf einmal und schaut dabei zu seinem Vater. „Und jetzt?", kommt es von diesen genervt. Tae richten sein Blick eingeschüchtert auf Jimin, welcher sich angespannt über die Lippen leckt. Dann sagt Namjoon ohne sein Blick von Tae zu wenden: „Wenigstens sagst du es mir diesmal bevor ich ihn wieder für ein Einbrecher halte und von deinem Fensterbrett runter schießen will." Ich muss mir mein schmunzeln verkneifen. Ob Kookie ein Mensch oder Tier ist, bin ich mir aber noch nicht ganz sicher. Taehyung nickt mit seinem rot gewordenen Kopf und verlässt mit seinem Bruder das Esszimmer. Auch dieser Jin will gerade aufstehen, bis Namjoon ihn zu sich runter zieht um ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Dieser grinst verspielt und stolziert aus der Tür hinaus. Erwartungsvoll schaut der Kopf des Hauses mich an. Doch ich bin noch immer zu verwirrt über Jin und ihn um irgendwas zu sagen. „Lust auf Bier?", kommt er plötzlich von ihn. Ich nickte eifrig. Namjoon macht mir einer Handbewegung klar, dass ich ihn folgen soll. So landen wir kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer. Wie auch der Rest des Hauses ist dieser Raum Stilvoll eingerichtet.

 

Ich setzte mich noch etwas angespannt auf das Sofa und beobachte den anderen, wie er aus einem kleinen Kühlschrank in der Ecke zwei Bier raus holt. Er öffnet diese und reicht mir eine. Ich nehme es danken an, da ich schon befürchtet hatte, dass es hier nur Wein geben würde.   
Namjoon und Ich unterhielten uns über das Haus im generellen und über die verschiedenen Räumen. Er stellte auch einige Regeln auf, die ich zu beachten habe:

1\. Betrete unaufgefordert keine Privaten Räume des Hauses (außer in Notfällen)  
2\. Meide laute Geräusche, die anderen der Familie belästigen könnten   
3\. Besuch muss immer angekündigt werden  
4\. Unordnung am besten vermeiden, sonst aufräumen oder Hoseok Bescheid geben   
5\. Frühstück gibt es um 7 Uhr. Wochenende um 9

Am Schluss sagte Namjoon: „Das ist das wichtigste für den Anfang. Der Rest erklärt sich hoffentlich von selbst." Ich muss schlucken. So etwas bin ich nicht wirklich gewohnt. Die Regeln erscheinen mir alle logisch aber ich weiß nicht, was er mit "den Rest" meint. Ich komme aus einer ganz anderen Schicht als diese Familie.   
„Ist das in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich den anderen deine Handynummer aushändige? Für den Notfall." Ich bejahte und schreibe meine Nummer auf ein Blatt Papier für ihn. Am liebsten würde ich ihn so vieles Fragen, doch weiß nicht ob das zu persönlich wäre.   
„Komm mit, ich möchte dir ein wenig etwas über meine Familie erzählen.", kommt es von ihn, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen. Wir stehen vom gemütlichen Sofa aus und befinden uns nun in einem Gang, wo einige Porträts und Fotos hängen. Sie zeigen die Familie großteils ausgelassen im Urlaub oder auf Ausflügen. 

Namjoon erzähl etwas über Taehyung. Dennoch kann ich dem nicht wirklich folgen, da ich wie gebannt auf die Porträts von jemand ganz anderen starre. 

 

„Ach, du findest unseren Jimin wohl interessanter, nicht wahr?", sagt Namjoon plötzlich mit einem Augenzwinker und folgt meinen Blick auf die wahnsinnig schönen Bilder von Jimin.

„Ehm..nein also ich war nur-„ versuchte ich mich zu rechtfertigen. Doch er legt nur seine Hand verständnisvoll auf meine Schulter und reden stattdessen über ihn. „Park Jimin. Ich bin echt froh ihn hier zu haben, obwohl er nicht unser leiblicher Sohn ist." Verwirrt  schaue ich zu ihn auf. Ohne das ich fragen musste, fährt er fort. „Jimin wurde von mir und Jin adoptiert als er noch jung war. Er ist der letzte einer sehr einflussreichen Adelsfamilie aus dem Osten des Landes." Er holt gerade Luft um weiter zu reden, als plötzlich Jin hinter uns steht. Mir kommt die unangenehme Situation am Essenstisch wieder in den Sinn. Und ihn anscheinend auch, da sein Selbstbewusstsein innerhalb von Bruchteilen schwindet. Namjoon merkt dies und streichelt seine rote Wange vorsichtig. „Was ist denn Baby?" Jin antwortet nicht sondern betrachtet die Bilder an der Wand während er Namjoons Hand nimmt. Mit der anderen deutet er auf ein Bild der 

"Der Tag unserer Hochzeit...", sagt er vor sich hin. Schweifend in Gedanken. Also..gibt es wohl keine Mrs. Kim? Deswegen hat Chaerin mich auch so ausgelacht...kein Wunder.  
„Der schönste Tag meines Lebens.", beendet Namjoon Jins Satz und drückt ihn ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Aber warte mal...ist Taehyung nicht deren leiblicher Sohn..? Ich verstehe garnichts mehr.. vielleicht hätte ich in Bio doch besser aufpassen sollen. Zu fragen ist aber ganz sicher zu dreist. Der Tag war auch eigentlich schon so peinlich genug.   
Das Ehepaar steht immer noch kuschelnd neben mir und betrachtet deren Bilder an der weißen Wand. So langsam fühle ich mich wie das dritte Rad hier..  
„Danke für die kleine Führung. Aber ich bin noch erschöpft von der Anreise und-„  
Jin löst sich auf Namjoons Armen und zieht mich in eine wohltuende Umarmung. „Ist schon in Ordnung Kleiner. Geh und ruh dich ruhig aus." Wie sehr ich es hasse Kleiner genannt zu werden. Liegt wohl in der Familie auf Körpergrößen rumzuhacken.. Ich nicke kaum merkbar an seiner Brust und Jin lässt mich behutsam wieder los.   
Obwohl er alles andere als eine Frau ist, ist er ziemlich mütterlich. Meine erster Eindruck von ihn hat mich komplett getäuscht.   
Sein Mann schaut ein wenig verdutzt. Schließlich wurde ich gerade von einem so gut wie fremden Mann bemuttert. „Falls du irgendwas brauchst oder fragen hast, sag einfach Hoseok oder den Jungs Bescheid. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück.", verabschiedet sich Namjoon von mir. „Schlaf schön~", ruft mir Jin hinterher. „Gute Nacht!", antworte ich als ich schon fast an der Treppe stand.   
Obwohl das gerade ein bisschen heraus geredet war, spüre ich trotzdem wie taub meine Beine sich anfühlen. Endlich im Zimmer angekommen krame ich in meinen Sachen rum um nach meinem Ladekabel zu suchen.   
Während mein Handy sich langsam wieder dank des Stroms wieder anschaltet, bemerke ich, dass etwas auf mein Kopfkissen liegt.


	3. Chapter 3

Langsam hebe ich den pinken Gegenstand auf. Ein Lollipop? Lag der vorhin schon hier?  
Ohne mir viel dabei zu denken, packe ich ihn aus und nehme ihn in den Mund.   
Ich packe mein Rucksack für den ersten Tag an der Uni. Fast hätte ich vergessen, dass morgen wieder ein anstrengender und wichtiger Tag sein würde. Und wenn ich daran denke, werde ich nervös. Schließlich habe ich keinerlei Ahnung was mich dort erwartet. Hoffentlich werde ich mich irgendwie zurecht finden. Aller Anfang ist nämlich schwer. Das musste ich schon oft genug erfahren. Zum Beispiel heute. Dennoch habe ich mit diesem Jimin noch kein einziges Wort gewechselt. Nichtmal seine Stimme habe ich gehört. Nur diese Blicke zwischen uns beiden gab es..  
Noch immer mit den pinken Lolli im Mund verlasse ich mein neues Zimmer und bete, die richtige Tür zu erwischen. Aus dem einen Zimmer habe ich vorhin kurze Schreie gehört. Dennoch kannte ich die Stimme nicht und kann schlecht die Situation einschätzen die für den Schrei verantwortlich war.   
Wieder betrachte ich die Türen vor mir und wage es, mich einer zu nähern. Doch plötzlich springt diese auf und ein frisch geduschter Jimin taucht aus dem Wasserdunst heraus. Als ich dann noch bemerke, dass er bloß mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte vor mir steht, trete ich geschockt zurück. Er hat bemerkenswerte Bauchmuskeln, die man unter der Tracht garnicht geahnt hätte. Ich schaue ihn ins Gesicht. Er war nicht mehr geschminkt, aber sah trotzdem makellos aus. Die nassen Haarstränen die unordentlich über seine Augen vielen, machten ihn noch sexier als ohne hin schon. Jimin bemerkt meine Blicke und grinst unverschämt attraktiv. Mir fällt der Mund auf und kurzerhand später nimmt mein attraktiver Gegenüber geschickt aus meinen Mund. Er führt ihn zu seinen verführerischen Lippen und lässt ihn darüber gleiten. Da der Lolli kurz zuvor noch in meinem Mund war, funktionierte dies auch gut.   
In meinem Kopf spielen sich gerade so vielen Fantasien ab, die alle durch ihn ausgelöst werden. Ich schlucke und beobachte fesselnd jede einzelne Bewegung von Jimin und den Lolli. Schließlich umschließt er mit seinen Lippen die Kugel, als würde er sie küssen und saugt vorsichtig dran. Meine Augen weiten sich. 

 

Was passiert hier eigentlich gerade?!  
Dann nimmt er ihn schließlich endgültig in den Mund. „Meiner!", sagt er gespielt frech und läuft an mir vorbei um in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Seine Stimme war ziemlich hoch aber extrem sanft und angenehm.

Noch einige Momente stehe ich wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen und atme immer noch den Geruch von Jimins Duschgel ein.   
Wie in Trance gehe ich anstatt ins Bad in mein Zimmer und setzte mich aufs Bett. Ohne dass ich viel nachdenken hätte können, vibriert mein Handy. 

 

Unbekannte Nummer: durch dich hat er noch viel besser geschmeckt ;)) 

Yoongi: ?? 

Unbekannte Nummer: ...💦🍭

Oh mein Gott...es ist Jimin der das geschrieben hat. Namjoon hatte sich ja meine Nummer aufgeschrieben... Zum Glück kann er nicht sehen, wie rot ich dadurch geworden bin. 

Yoongi: Achso. Freut mich

Jimin: Mich auch^^  
Kannst du auch nicht schlafen? 

Yoongi: nein 

Jimin: Wieso nicht? 

Yoongi: nervös wegen morgen 

Jimin: ich auch..

Yoongi: ??? ich dachte du bist schon länger auf der Uni? 

Jimin: hahahaha nein morgen ist auch mein erster Tag 

Yoongi: ehm okay

Jimin: ich bin jünger als du 

Yoongi: echt jetzt?!

Jimin: YA

 

Yoongi: okay. gute Nacht

Jimin: waaas jetzt schon?!?  
Yoongiii~ schreib mit miiir   
Okay dann halt nicht   
Süße Träume Yoongi...💕

 

Der Wecker reißt mich aus meinem unruhigen Schlaf. Zu viele Gedanken worüber ich mir den Kopf zerbrach. Zudem kommt noch, dass ich in der Nacht des Öfteren komische Geräusche aus Taehyungs Zimmer gehört habe.   
Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht habe, schlendere ich müde durch das kalte Haus. Ich hätte besser noch eine Jacke überziehen sollen, da sich schon beginnt eine Gänsehaut zu bilden.   
Langsam gehe ich die Treppe runter bis ich plötzlich einen Jungen an der Tür entdecke. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt, welches die blauen Flecke an seinem Hals noch mehr betont. 

 

Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, verlässt er hastig das Haus und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich. War das der Junge den ich gestern gehört habe?   
„Guten Morgen Yoongi!", kommt es auf einmal von der Seite. Taehyung steht in seinem Morgenmantel neben mir und grinst mich vergnügt an. Ohne das ich antworten kann, stolziert er pfeifend an mir vorbei. Wie kann man so früh Morgens nur schon so motiviert sein?   
Ich schlinge meine Arme um mich in der Hoffnung, mir würde wärmer werden. Denn je länger ich hier rumlaufe, desto kälter wird mir. Zuhause war es kein Problem im T-shirt rumzulaufen.   
Im Esszimmer sitzen schon Namjoon und Jin in ihren üblichen Anzügen. Auch Chaerin und Hoseok haben Platz genommen und bedienen sich am reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch.   
Wie im Chor wünschen mir alle einen guten Morgen und fragen mich über meine erste Nacht im neuen Zuhause aus. Ich Lüge natürlich und verschweige die Auffälligkeiten die anscheinend mit Tae und diesen Jungen zusammenhängen.   
„Was möchtest du denn essen?", fragt mich Jin mit einem Lächeln. „Nichts, Danke. Ich frühstücke normalerweise nicht." Empört schaut mich Jin an und schüttelt den Kopf. „ Du MUSST aber was morgens zu dir nehmen. Sonst hast du doch gar keine Energie für den Tag!" Wie besorgt Jin um mich ist... Tae und Jimin können sich glücklich schätzen ihn als Elternteil zu haben. „Ich kaufe mir etwas an der Uni, mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber ein Kaffee könnte ich schon gebrauchen." Kaum hab ich das ausgesprochen, stellt Hoseok schon eine Tasse Kaffee vor mich hin. Etwas überrumpelt bedanke ich mich und genieße die Wärme der Tasse in meiner Hand.   
Nachdem fast alle ihren Teller leer haben, stößt Jimin hinzu. Er trägt einen schwarzen, luftigen Morgenmantel. Vermutlich ist er aus Seide. Viel verdecken tut seine Kleidungswahl auch nicht wirklich. Was aber zum großen Teil daran lag, dass es ziemlich kurz war und er sich auf keine Mühe gab, seine Brust zu verdecken.   
Ich könnte nicht anders als genau da hin zu starren. Bei den Gedanken an gestern beginnt es in meinen Brustkorb zu kribbeln.   
Namjoon gibt ihn einen mahnenden Blick, worauf er nur nickt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen geht er in die Küche und kommt mit einer Schüssel bunter Cornflakes wieder. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, schenkt er mir ein extrem niedliches Lächeln.   
Alle schweigen und warten eigentlich nur, bis Jimin fertig ist. Doch dieser lässt sich ordentlich Zeit und spielt mit der Milch in der Schüssel. Doch plötzlich streckt er seine Hand nach meinem Arm aus. Er streichelt vorsichtig seine warmen Hände über meine kalte Haut. „Du bist ja eiskalt! Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?!", besorgt nimmt er auch seine zweite Hand hinzu und reibt sie behutsam über meinen Arm. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich gehe mich jetzt eh anziehen." Ich ziehe mein Arm von ihn weg und werde von Jimin etwas geschockt angeschaut. Er sieht so unfassbar süß aus wie besorgt er ist. Diese Familie bemüht sich wirklich um mich.   
Dennoch verschwinde ich ohne ein weiteres Wort und mache kehrt in Richtung Treppe. Die Stelle wo mich Jimin versucht hat zu wärmen, brennt angenehm. Es ist, als hätte ich einen kleinen Elektroschock bekommen, der mein Herz beschleunigt. Denn auf einmal ist mir wirklich nicht mehr kalt.   
„Um 7:15 gehen wir los!", ruft Taehyung mir aus dem Esszimmer hinterher.   
Also habe ich noch etwas Zeit, mich fertig zu machen und meine raus gelegten Sachen anzuziehen.   
Ich höre auch, wie Tae und Jimin so langsam hoch kommen und sich in ihren Zimmern und im Bad fertig machen.   
Schließlich ist es Zeit zu gehen und wir drei treffen uns im Foyer. Als wir gerade gehen wollen, kommt Jin angerannt. Er hat eine Lunchtüte in der Hand und gibt sie mir. Als Antwort auf meinen verwirrten Gesicht, erklärt Jin: „Du dachtest doch nicht echt, dass ich dich ohne Frühstück aus dem Haus lasse." Gerührt bedanke ich mich bei Jin und verabschiede mich. „Viel Erfolg an euren ersten Tag Jimin und Yoongi." Namjoon und Jin stehen noch länger am Eingang und winken uns drei stolz zu. Jimin und Taehyung ist das höchst peinlich. Doch ich grinse über beide Backen und freue mich nun auf die Uni.

 

An der Uni angekommen, trennt sich Taehyung von uns. Da er schon im 2. Semester ist und nicht wie Jimin und ich gerade erst mit unseren Studium beginnt, weiß er schon genau wo er zu seiner ersten Lesung hin muss und ließ uns beide alleine. So hatte ich mir das nicht wirklich vorgestellt.  
Man merkt Jimin die Nervosität stark an. Er spiet unaufhörlich mit seinen kleinen Fingern und klebt förmlich an mir. Doch ich weiß leider auch nicht, wo der besagte Saal ist.   
Als ich dann vor einer Übersichtskarte stehen bleibe, läuft Jimin mit voller Wucht vor mir, sodass ich mit der Brust gegen die Wand gedrückt werde. Ich drehe mich um und werfe dem Jüngeren einen finsteren Blick zu. „Eh-eh tut mir leid Yoongi ich wollte nicht.." Den Rest seiner jämmerlichen Entschuldigung bekomme ich nicht mit, da ich wieder in den Plan vertieft bin.   
„Hallo Frischlinge!", sagte auf einmal eine weibliche Stimme hinter uns. Wir beide wenden uns überrascht zu ihr. Eine Frau mittleren Alters lächelt uns selbstsicher an. Da keiner von uns beiden es für nötig hält, ihr zu antworten, fährt sie fort. „Also die Begrüßung findet im Saal Nummer 2 statt. Der ist direkt hier rechts." Sie deutet auf ein großes Schild, welches die Erstsemester den Weg zeigen sollte. War klar das genau dieses Schild wir beide übersehen mussten...   
Auch Jimin verdreht die Augen, bis ich ihn am Handgelenk greife und zum Saal ziehe. „Danke!", ruft er noch der Frau zu, als wir schon fast dort waren.  
„Ya ich kann auch alleine laufen!", kommt es von Jimin, derc gerade versucht sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen.  
„Aua Yoongi..lass los!" Als er versucht mit seinen kleinen Fingern  meine Hand von seinem Handgelenk zu entfernen, lasse ich ihn schließlich los. Ich hab garnicht bemerkt, wie stark ich zugedrückt habe. Denn Jimin reibt sich schmerzerfüllt die Stelle. Betrübt schaut er mir in die Augen. „Sorry. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.", versuche ich ihn zu besänftigen. „Egal." ist das letzte Wort von ihn, bevor ich ihn in der Menge verliere. Na dann, bin ich wohl auf mich allein gestellt.  
Der Saal ist prächtig geschmückt und voll mit Jungen Menschen, die sich entschlossen haben, auf dieser Musikhochschule zu studieren.   
Dennoch gibt es einen Haufen an Studienfächer in den Bereichen Instrumente, Gesang, Tanz oder Producing. Keiner der Kim Brüder studiert zum Glück das selbe wie ich. Denn Taehyung lernt irgendwas mit Singen und Jimin Modernen Tanz oder so etwas in der Art. Es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Wenn ich schon zuhause den beiden durchgehend über den Weg laufen muss, dann will ich wenigstens hier den aus den Weg gehen können.  
Seufzend suche ich ein Platz und setze mich schließlich in der hintersten Reihe hin. Ich lasse meinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und entdecke einige merkwürdige Menschen. Einige von meinen Mitstudenten tragen diese riesigen Instrumentkoffer auf den Rücken und kommen kaum von der Stelle. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen bemerkt meine anzüglichen Blicke und starren mich darauf an. Denken die auch ich bin komisch?   
Das Bitchblick-Battle wird von einem quietschenden Ton des Mikrofons beendet. An einer Musikhochschule gehe ich eigentlich davon aus, dass die sich mit Mikros undso auskennen... das kann ja noch spaßig werden.


End file.
